


Troublemaker

by withered



Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and the Soldier are thirsty as hell, M/M, Never Clint friendly, Never Wanda friendly, Soldier as a separate personality, The Rogues get cut off, Tony does not have time for your shit, Tony is a giant flirt, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Now that he was defrosted and triggers scrubbed from his brain, Bucky told himself that trouble wouldn’t find him. Not this time. But, alongside being a murderous ex-assassin with a roommate situation in his noggin, he’s also a big fucking liar.Case in point: Tony Stark.





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ossifrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossifrage/gifts).



Contrary to popular belief, Bucky does not look for trouble.

It just appears, and he’s weak.

So weak.

With Steve, it had been the watery blue eyes and his unerring ability to get into a fight with an empty house when given the opportunity.

With the punk of a cat he had in Romania, it had been the way he’d hissed at Bucky every time he tried to pet it before the damned hellion wrapped itself around Bucky’s neck like a matted, purring scarf.

It’s not that Bucky has a type for angry, helpless things. He’s just _weak._

Something the Soldier had assured would not be a problem anymore thanks to him, as evidenced by how quickly Bucky had been able to lay the Captain out after seeing him for the first time since the fall from the freight train.

And how Bucky only cried once when he’d woken from a nightmare and didn’t find that dumb cat clinging to his neck like the jerk he was.

See, _progress_.

Now that he was defrosted and triggers scrubbed from his brain, Bucky told himself that trouble wouldn’t find him. Not this time.

But, alongside being a murderous ex-assassin with a roommate situation in his noggin, he’s also a big fucking liar.

Case in point: Tony Stark.

While Bucky hasn’t laid eyes on the man since the disastrous Bunker episode, they’ve been in contact since Bucky’s defrosting in Wakanda six months ago.

And that period of time is long enough to know that Tony Stark is trouble.

From getting Bucky pardoned, to asking whether he even _wants_ to come back to the United States, to whether Bucky would mind if Tony works on a replacement for the arm (“Full offense, Winter Wonderland, but that _thing_ is an atrocity. I can do better.”), to even placing Bucky under Stark Industries’ payroll in order to keep him out of the military’s clutches (“If anyone asks, your name is James and you’re filling the official position of Netflix connoisseur.”/"I don't even know what a Netflix is."). Bucky couldn’t wrap his head around _how_ Tony could do any of this for him as Tony steamrolled any attempt by Bucky to ask – let alone beg forgiveness for his sins against the engineer.

King T’Challa had suggested, from having worked with Tony personally on the amendments of the Accords, that Tony had forgiven Bucky in his own way and was asking the same with what he knew: actions and consistency.

While Bucky understood it, and the Soldier respected it, that wouldn’t stop Bucky from saying the words anyway, and thanking Tony to boot.

As soon as he could remember how words work because he’s pretty sure his brain has promptly melted out of his ears.

The Soldier is no help whatsoever _._

Not that Bucky can really blame him because _goddamn._

He and Tony had communicated through video-calls, but seeing Tony in person? Not even Princess Shuri’s highest quality screens could do Tony justice.

The man is a vision: artfully tousled black hair, sweet-lipped mouth, a beard that Bucky wants to feel rubbed all over him, and the healthy glow of olive toned skin, rivaled only by the satin smoothness of honey that Bucky can already taste.

And while the Soldier is already diverted with the thought of the different places he’s sure Tony would taste differently, Bucky is drawn to the blood red of Tony’s three-piece suit; cut to perfection, his body moving like water beneath it sinuous and firm as the material caresses and clings like it can’t get enough, the shock of white at the collar of his shirt calls out to him, begging to be unraveled like the gift he is.

Bucky’s hands itch from the bursting need to touch.

It’s Barton that startles him to the present. “Look who came crawling back. Don’t you just hate being wrong?”

“I can’t say I have much experience in that area,” Tony drawls, lip curled in a lazy smirk that Bucky wants to just _bite_ into. “I hope you had as much fun signing the Accords as you did the divorce papers.”

At Barton’s indignant sound, the Soldier purrs, _He certainly has a mouth on him. I wonder what else he can do with it?_

As if hearing the Soldier’s depravity, Tony’s gaze finally land on him, and Bucky isn’t sure if he’s projecting against the amber lenses hiding the other man’s eyes, or if it’s the trick of the light that makes him think that Tony winks at him.

Bucky doesn’t have to imagine the way Tony licks his lips though.

_Holy god._

“The only reason we signed was because we wanted to come home,” the Witch informs mulishly when Barton grunts against Romanova’s restraint.

“That’s surprising, you didn’t seem particularly attached to the seven floors you threw Vision through. I wouldn’t worry though.” His meticulously groomed beard dimples at his cheek. “Vision certainly isn’t.”

“Tony,” Rogers begins, reprimanding. “There’s really no need -”

“Oh, there’s a need.” His sunglasses are whipped off suddenly, the whiskey darkness of his eyes sharp as he regards his former teammates, skipping over Lang and Wilson and Bucky, clearly excluding them as he informs, “I’m going to tell you what none of you had the balls to say to my face: I don’t want you here.”

“Tony,” Romanova begins half-placating, half-pleading.

“Ah – ah – ah, I know honesty is a foreign concept, _Rushman_ ,” Tony tuts, and it would sound like he was bantering with them if not for the razor edge of his tone, the command in his voice that’s causing Goosebumps to stand erect. Among other things. “Your comfort is not my priority. In fact, it’s no ones. You’re under government sanctioned restrictions and stipends as per your pardons, and as I’m no longer funding the Avengers in an official capacity, you’re responsible for your own odds and ends outside of Avengers business. I recommend you get used to it or don’t, you aren’t leeching off me anymore.”

“You can’t do that,” the Witch says, “we don’t have money.”

“Mmm, sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” Tony hums.

“You can’t,” the Witch continues to insist anyway, almost desperate, likely recalling how they’d all been given the bare minimum to make do while they’d been exiled in Wakanda.

While they’d made an exception for Bucky in terms of medical assistance, the part of the team responsible for the Lagos incident had drawn the Wakandans’ ire, not to mention the Witch’s personal involvement with the destruction in Johannesburg.

That the Captain was unrepentant about their lack of accountability for either tragedy, didn’t help matters.

Tony smirks. “Oh, I can do anything I want.” _You should,_ the Soldier eggs on, making Bucky’s skin buzz with the need to offer himself before Tony even as he continues to speak, smirk promising sin, “And I will.”

The Witch recoils, reading what she wants from the declaration as she accuses, “You’d imprison us.” 

“I could,” Tony allows, “but where’s the fun in that?” He shrugs in a what-can-you-do way, before informing, “You’re already subject to a number of limitations due to your actions, physical and monetary et all. However, we can easily make those restrains more _binding_ if you prefer.” His eyes graze over Bucky like a hot caress and it should say something about Bucky and the Soldier both that they both have to swallow the urge to whimper instead of squirm.

In the wake of the Witch roiling in a suffocating red haze, Rogers tries to use his patent I’m-Captain-America voice, “Tony, this isn’t right.”

“How so? Explain it to me.” Tony blinks at the other man, all wide-eyed innocence. “Because last I recall, it’s my money.”

Hands swirling as she takes up a fighting stance that Bucky’s already moving to step in the way of – though Tony nudges his chin in a move to back down – the Witch spits, “Money you gained from war.”

“Which you seem to have no problem feeling entitled to,” he’s quick to shoot down. “I’ve done wrong, I’ll always be the first to say it, and I’ve also been the first to do whatever they allow me to in order to make up for it. It’s called taking responsibility for my actions, you should try it sometime.”

When the Witch attempts to throw the red haze she’s been conjuring, a darker band of red envelopes her hands, and the magic that swirls around her is gone. Around her wrists, a red band tightens.

Looking at him with furious eyes, Tony flashes her a smile. “Finding a way to contain your Hydra mutation wasn’t all that difficult, though, I can’t take all the credit, I do have wizards on speed dial.”

With that wildcard neutralized and against Rogers’ yells, Tony gives them his back as he turns on his heel, and that seems to be all the invitation Barton needs before he’s lunging and –

Tony’s three-piece ripples, the maroon lightening to crimson, tightening like a second skin before suddenly there’s a hand-canon pointed at Barton’s head. He isn’t wearing his helmet, but Tony’s shoulders are set back slightly, and there are goddamn missile launchers aimed at the rest of the Rogues in preparation to put them all down if they make the wrong move.

In that instant, he’s more weapon than man, and to see Tony be wrapped up and sealed in both the armor of his genius and unapologetic in the face of anyone’s hypocrisy, sends a thrill of want through him.

Anyone with an ounce of sense between them raises their hands in surrender, except for Bucky who only speaks, his voice tinged in obvious awe, “What is that?”

“Nano-tech,” Tony says with a smirk and a wink, “You like?”

Bucky does not look for trouble.

But he will crawl after it if Tony lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me.  
> [Click here if you want to find out more about my work](https://everything-withered.tumblr.com/)


End file.
